There is known a technology of providing a virtual space with use of a head-mounted device (HMD). There are proposed various technologies for achieving operations performed by a user in a virtual space.
For example, in Non-Patent Document 1, there is described a technology for aligning a sight with a target object through use of the line of sight of a user in a shooter game in a virtual space.